Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact disk player for storing and playing a number of compact disks.
In recent years, compact disk players have found very wide acceptance in the market for the reproduction of music, because the musical information is recorded on the disks on a digital basis, which means that even if the disks are played very frequently, a high sound quality is guaranteed without undesirable background noises.
Very high information densities can be achieved with such a digital recording process, so that the diameter of the compact disks can be kept very small compared to normal long-playing records. The small size of such compact disks, however, necessarily means that it takes a relatively long time to look for a certain compact disk if the listener has a relatively large collection of compact disks
Apart from compact disk changers, into which five or ten compact disks can be inserted simultaneously, there currently exists only one compact disk player which has two tower-shaped magazines located next to one another, each of which holds 50 compact disks. Such a storage capacity, however, frequently proves insufficient, because record collectors nowadays already have collections of several hundred compact disks.
On the compact disk player of the prior art, it has also proven disadvantageous that individual compact disks can only be changed and replaced by removing one entire tower-like magazine from the compact disk player, and then manually replacing or inserting the new compact disks. Moreover, with the compact disk player of the prior art, the individual compact disks are also held inside the magazine by additional square plastic plates. The primary purpose of these square plastic plates is to make possible a smooth transfer of the compact disk in question between the magazine and the player unit.
Consequently, the object of this invention is to refine the compact disk player of the type described above so that a very large number of compact disks can be stored with an extremely compact construction, whereby a short transport path between the storage location in the magazine and the scanner unit makes very rapid access possible.
This object is achieved by the invention by means of the features disclosed in the characteristic portion of claim 1.
Advantageous refinements of the invention are disclosed in the subclaims.